


Love In Bloom

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Frodo/Sam fics, M/M, fffc, promtp fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sam has a unique talent for growing things.





	Love In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lbilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/gifts).



> Written for the Valentine special at Live Journal and Dreamwidth in response to a wish from Lbilover, who wanted Frodo/Sam and the language of flowers.

To Frodo, watching Sam working in the garden was like watching a magician at work. When he saw the beauty that Sam brought forth from the earth, it was akin to the magic that Gandalf brought forth from his wizard’s hands.

Joining Sam in the garden one morning, Frodo observed, “You have a special way with growing things, Sam. It’s like magic. The flowers seem to grow bright and beautiful just to please you.”

“There’s no magic about it, Mr. Frodo.” He brought Frodo over to a rose bush in bloom. The roses were a lovely shade of yellow, like sunshine. “Flowers are like hobbits,” he explained. “Care and attention is all it takes for them to bloom. It’s almost like a love affair.”

To Frodo’s surprise, Sam blushed, and Frodo assumed it was because Sam felt awkward to have spoken of such a thing with his employer, someone Sam’s father, The Gaffer, would have termed one of his betters.

“I never thought of it that way,” Frodo mused, delighted by Sam’s blush, but secretly thinking what a lucky lass Rosie Cotton was to be the object of Sam’s affection. Regret followed the thought, not for Rosie, but for himself as he realized he would lose Sam to her one day. Still, it was the way it should be, despite his wish that it could be otherwise. “If you ever want to give flowers as a love token, Sam,” he offered to banish the forbidden thoughts from his mind, “I hope you’ll consider taking them from the Bag End garden. In truth, this garden is much more yours than it is mine or Bilbo’s.”

Sam nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Frodo. I think a single one of these roses would stand as a right good love token for the right person.”

“I can’t imagine anyone who wouldn’t be delighted to receive it,” Frodo told him, and again thought how lucky Rosie Cotton was to have captured the heart of Samwise Gamgee. He imagined her reaction when she received the rose from the handsome, young gardener, and felt a pang of jealousy.

“I’m pleased to hear that, Mr. Frodo,” Sam said, holding his master’s eyes in a way he had never done before, the intensity of his gaze causing Frodo’s own cheeks to flush.

That night, Frodo dreamed of being with Sam in the most intimate of ways, and when he awoke, he felt ashamed that his desire for something that could never be had fueled his dreams. He threw back the covers and sat up, expecting to find his breakfast on the small table beside his bed. His breakfast was there, but surely his eyes were playing tricks on him. He closed them, sure what he saw had been a figment of his imagination, just a lingering reminder of what he desired above all else, but when he opened his eyes again, the same sight greeted him.

On the tray, along with his morning meal, was a tall, slender bottle, and rising delicately from its neck was a single yellow rose.

[](https://imgur.com/IXKgdG7)


End file.
